


People Skills

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer night in Georgia and Dean just wants to cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Hot Summer Night

“I’m hot and sweaty, Cas. You can stay in the room if you want, but I’m going to make use of the pool.”

“Are you a competent swimmer, Dean?” 

“Yes, Mother.” 

“I am not your mother, Dean…she…well, you know what happened…to her…” He averted his eyes so he did not see Dean pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“Cas, really, you don’t have a filter do you?” Dean could not get angry with the angel, he really didn’t know any better. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. My people skills are…”

“Rusty…yeah, yeah, I know.”

Dean unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of black boxers. “Sure you don’t want to change your mind?” 

“I don’t have the proper attire.”

“You’re a freakin’ angel, man. Just fly over to the Walmart and grab a pair. Hey, you can even fly out and no one would be the wiser. Angels must be pretty good at shoplifting, huh?”

“Shoplifting is theft, Dean. That is a sin.”

“Yeah, whatever. I can give you a credit card to pay for them.”

“I don’t know….” Cas stopped mid-sentence while Dean pulled his t-shirt over this head. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has seen many an unclothed body over his span on earth and he’s even seen Dean Winchester without clothing on a few occasions, but lately he’s been avoiding watching his charge sleep, or shower, or those other things…

Dean turned away and dropped his jeans. Dean wore no underwear and Castiel ‘s eyes fixated on Dean’s beautiful flanks and muscular thighs. When Dean covered those flanks and thighs with the boxers, Castiel sighed.

“What?” Dean asked, turning while snapping the shorts. Castiel hadn’t realized he even made a noise, so in typical Castiel fashion, he disappeared.

“Cas? Cas? What the fuck, Man?” Dean stared at the empty spot for a second before grabbing a towel out of the bathroom. He picked up his room key and his cell in case Sam called. 

Sam had taken the Impala to the next town over to investigate a haunting that was eerily similar to the one they were investigating here in Cordelle. Dean figured he’d be back in a couple of hours, and since the air conditioner in their cheap hotel room was on its last leg, Dean needed to get cool.

He’d figured the pool would be deserted, that’s why he’d just worn his boxers. Dean was pretty happy about that fact. The last thing he wanted to deal with were a bunch of splashing kids, or worse, women. As he threw his towel onto a chaise lounge, he contemplated why he was avoiding women the last few months. He could not remember how long it’d been since he’d even made out with anyone. Was it six months? Seven?

Strangely enough, he was happy just being around Sam and Cas. Especially Cas. He was so funny, without even meaning to be.

Dean stuck at toe in the pool and grimaced. Even the water in the pool was lukewarm. “How do people in the south freakin’ survive in this heat." It was June, close to nine at night and it was still 98 degrees outside. He’d felt hot and sticky since they rolled into this town yesterday.

Once he dived in, he felt better, slightly cooler. He did a few laps before turning over on his back and floating, eyes closed.

“Dean!” Cas had appeared just to watch over Dean. Dean wasn’t going to be able to see him or hear him, he just wanted to…then he’d seen the hunter floating.

In less than a second, he was in the water, lifting Dean…startling Dean so he flailed around.

“Holy shit. Jesus Christ. What the hell, Cas.”

“You were still and floating. I thought you’d drowned. I thought you were…” 

Dean became aware of two things simultaneously. One, he was wrapped in Cas’ arms. Two, Cas was wearing all his clothes. Okay, three things, being held by Cas wasn’t a bad thing.

“You can let me go now, Cas. I was just floating…relaxing.”

“Oh. Very well.” Cas released Dean and Dean went under but came up sputtering.

“Could you warn a guy…” Dean wiped his eyes. 

Cas was looking around in that jerky way he always did when he found himself in a strange situation. He was fully clothed in a swimming pool. Never having been submerged in water, he was unaccustomed to the strange sensation. He clothing was sticking to him, but the trench coat was floating up around him. 

Then Dean laughed. A real laugh, the kind that that came from deep within his belly. Cas looked at him quizzically. 

“What is the cause of your laughter, Dean. I find nothing amusing in this situation. I assumed you were in peril and you were not. Now, I am in a manmade body of water and my clothing is wet.”

Dean laughed harder. Cas pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. “I am going. My clothing is causing discomfort.”

“Wait…wait.” Dean said, trying valiantly to rein in his laughter. “I’m sorry, Cas. It’s just you look so funny.”

Cas looked down at himself. “I look ridiculous.”

“Yeah, so what.” At Cas’ expression of hurt, Dean sobered. “Hey, Cas, it’s okay. How many times have you seen me looking ‘ridiculous’?”

Cas met his eyes and gave him a half smile. “Do you want the exact number?”

Dean snickered. “Come on, get those clothes off and swim with me.”

“I do not think…” he stopped midsentence when Dean reached up and pulled off his sodden trench coat. 

He watched as Dean wadded it up and threw it to the side of the pool. Dean pulled on the knot of his tie, loosening it even more than usual and pulled it over his head. It was thrown in the general vicinity of his coat.

“Dean, I do not think…” Dean put a finger to his lips. “Don’t think, Angel. Just have fun.”

Unbuttoning Cas’ shirt was difficult in the water, but Dean finally got the last button undone and pushed the shirt off Cas’ shoulders. Suddenly, he stopped and stepped back. “Uhm, you do the rest…come on, shuck down to your underwear. It’ll be okay, no one is around.”

Dean looked flustered and Cas stared until Dean’s eyes met his. “Dean, is something wrong?”

“No…no…let’s just swim…okay?”

Cas dragged his shirt to the edge of the pool and removed his white t-shirt. He reached down into the water and removed his shoes and socks. The pants followed and he was standing in his white boxers. He turned back to Dean, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“This feels pleasant,” Cas said softly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heat of the Moment

Dean gave himself a mental shake. He needed to get a grip. Better yet, he needed to get laid. Undressing Cas was making him feel…hell, it made his dick hard. It was just a build-up of cum, that’s all it was. He just needed to get laid.

“Come on, race you to the end of the pool.” Dean dived under and with swift, clean strokes he got to the end of the pool. He looked up and Cas was where he’d left him.

“Come on, Cas.”

“I cannot. I’ve never needed to move in water.”

“You can’t swim?” 

“That is correct, Dean.”

“I can teach you. I taught Sammy and he hasn’t drowned yet.”

At Cas’ look of concern, Dean waded closer. “Just trust me, Cas. Have I ever steered you wrong.”

“There have been several times that….” Cas began.

“And we don’t need to go there. It was a rhetorical question, Cas.”

“Rhetorical means…” and Dean dunked him. When he came up sputtering and looking indignant, Dean smirked.

“First lesson, when you go under water, hold your breath.”

“Assbutt.” Cas mumbled.

“Second lesson, Floating 101.” Dean used his hands to get Cas in position. “Now just relax, let yourself go. I’ve got you.”

Cas lay in the water, body resting on Dean’s outstretched arms. “You’re not relaxed, Cas.”

“I am feeling uncomfortable, Dean.”

“How can you feel uncomfortable?” Dean looked down the length of Cas’ body and his eyes widened. Cas’ white boxers were transparent now that they were wet. He swallowed and tried to look away. Really, he did try. Through the thin cotton, he saw Cas’ dark curls and the outline of his cock. 

He began to humming Metallica’s ‘Seek and Destroy’. He closed his eyes to stamp out the image. When he opened them, his eyes locked with Cas’.

“Why do you look like that, Dean? Is something wrong?”

“No…” his voice cracked, “no, just letting you get used to floating before I let you go.”

“I do not think I am cut out for swimming, Dean.”

“We haven’t gotten to the swimming part, Cas. You’ve got to be comfortable in the water before you can swim. Now, just try to relax.” Dean’s voice betrayed his frustration.

“Are you angry because I do not know how to swim?” Cas asked, teeth coming out to bite his lip in a very human-like nature.

“I’m not angry.” Dean growled. Now his eyes were locked on Cas’ dusky nipples. ‘I wonder if they are sensitive, like mine?’ he thought.

“Stop it.” Dean said to himself. Damning his thoughts.

“Stop what? What I am doing incorrectly?” Cas floundered a bit.

“Don’t move. Cas, come on. Is it so hard for you to just chill out?

***

Cas’ discomfort was growing. Feeling Dean’s arms under him, on his bare skin was not something he was accustomed to. It was not unpleasant at all, quite the opposite. 

Dean would not meet his eyes and he was so out of his element that he really wanted that contact. When Dean’s beautiful eyes met his, he felt their connection and it calmed him. Dean’s eyes were on his body, he supposed Dean must keep his eyes on his body to help him stay afloat.

Cas closed his eyes, trying to do what Dean asked. Relax. Just relax. Maybe if he thought pleasant thoughts. Bumblebees flitting around a flower. He loved the bumblebee, it was one of his favorites of all his Father’s creations. The humming sounds they made as they…why was the bee sounding like Dean? Cas cracked one eye open, Dean was humming again. 

It was relaxing, just hearing Dean, knowing he was holding him. He felt safe and something else. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it was there. He’d felt these ‘stirrings’ once before when he watched Dean pleasure himself in the shower. Dean was a glorious sight when he was aroused. Castiel had smelled the pheromones that Dean emitted and it caused his own body to react in pleasure. He was feeling like that now and yes, there it was… the scent…Dean’s pheromones. 

His body reacted. His skin warmed. His heartbeat quickened. Blood rushed to his…no, no, he couldn’t allow this. He jerked out of Dean’s arms and pushed away from him. He saw the look of betrayal in Dean’s eyes and with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

***

Dean had watched Cas begin to relax. Thank God they were in four feet of water and Cas was floating on the surface, otherwise he would have felt Dean’s dick coming to attention. It was just because he hadn’t gotten laid in awhile…that was the only reason seeing Cas almost naked… shit, with those see-through boxers, he might as well have been naked…damn it to hell, he just had to get laid…by a woman…not Cas. Definitely not Cas. Why was he even thinking about it. Humming Metallica was not calming him down like it usually did.

While he hummed he allowed his eyes to skim over Cas’ body. It wasn’t a homo thing. He was just admiring his body. Guys could do that. For someone that didn’t do a whole lot of exercise, Cas was well built. And then it happened…

Cas’ cock stirred. Dean thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no there it was. Damn, his angel was getting a hard on. And Little Dean got incredibly excited about that. Dean felt betrayed by his own body. He could not do this…this was his friend…this was a guy…this was a freakin’ angel. 

At the exact moment Dean’s face registered his shock, Cas opened his eyes and for a brief second, their eyes locked, then Cas jumped out of his arms and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just an Experiment...Right, Dean

Dean waded over to the edge and lifted himself up. Legs dangling in the water, he sat staring at the pile of wet clothes. After a minute, he looked around. The hotel was dark except for the neon lights at the front. He reached into the slit in his boxers and pulled out his softening cock. Closing his eyes, he brought back the mental picture of Cas floating in his arms. 

His cock hardened. Having urges like this didn’t make him gay. Cas was an angel, right. Not even a man. Well, technically he was in a man’s body…and then there was that one time, the guy in the bar hit on him. Most straight men would be put off by that, some even angry, but Dean…well he just ran into a table because it flustered him. But it didn’t make him gay.

He stroked himself, wondering what Cas’ hand would feel like. Wondering what his mouth would feel like. He groaned.

“I forgot my clothing.” Cas’ voice shocked Dean so badly, he face planted into the pool. Dean stood, gasping for air. 

“What the hell…” Dean struggled to stand and then he looked up. And there stood Cas, still in those wet boxers, still pretty much naked.

“I said, I forgot my clothing.” Cas bent to pick up his sodden pile of clothes and Dean reacted without thinking. His hand shot up, grabbed Cas’ arm and pulled him in the pool.

Cas hit the water head first, causing water to splash out of the pool, wetting his clothes even further. Dean laughed at the look on his face when he came up.

“You look constipated.” Dean roared.

“I believe that was uncalled for, Dean,” Cas said deadpan. “And, my vessel does not use the digestive system so therefore I cannot be constipated.”

Dean laughed harder. Cas stared and his arm snapped up, pushing Dean under. He smiled. Was this what humans called fun? He’d observed male bonding in sports and even Dean and Sam were physical with each other – slapping, name calling, wrestling. 

Dean came up, grinned and threw his body into Cas’, causing both of them to go under. Cas reacted by pushing Dean to the edge of the pool, holding him with his body. Then all motion ceased. Dean’s stunned eyes caught Cas’.

“Dean, I am sorry. This is awkward.” Cas started to pull away, but Dean stopped him. He gripped Cas’ hips and held them so their erections were pressing together.

“Cas, I…uh…damn it, Cas. This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m so fuckin’ horny right now.”

“I don’t understand your usage of the word ‘horny’, however, I believe that our bodies are in need of sexual release.” Cas turned his eyes away before continuing, “I will leave so you can go to a drinking establishment and select a female to fornicate with.”

“Damn it, Cas. I don’t want a fuckin’ female. I want…” Dean closed his eyes and exhaled. “I want…you.”

Cas stiffened. “I don’t understand, Dean.”

Dean pushed his hips into Cas. “Feel that, Cas? Understand now?

“I have had stirrings like this before…when I think about you, but you…you…”

Dean’s hand reached between them, Cas’ erection had pushed out of the slit in the cotton and Dean’s fingers wrapped around it. It was strange, touching another man’s cock, but his subconscious told him it was Cas and he loved…no…not that word. He cared about Cas. This was just another experiment, like the time he let Lisa tie him up, or the time that redhead from Cincinnati used ice cubes…just an experiment. It didn’t mean he was gay.

“Cas, I’m going to…” he lowered his head, “kiss you now.”

Dean’s lips crashed down on Cas’ and for the briefest of moments, Cas was unmoving. Was a kiss supposed to feel like this, of having no air to breath, the sensation of falling through the clouds? Was a kiss supposed to make your blood feel like it was boiling under your skin?

“God, Cas,” Dean came up for air before grabbing a handful of Cas’ hair and pulling him in again. His tongue swept between Cas’ lips, seeking out his tongue, battling for dominance. Cas moaned and it sounded sweet and hot. Dean held tight to Cas’ hair and his other hand cupped a cheek of Cas’ ass. 

All Dean could think of was Cas’ taste and the want…no, the need…to bury himself in Cas’ hot…’whoa, Winchester, step back’. 

He felt Cas’ hands tentatively touching him, a caress to his bicep, a stroke to his hipbone, a brush of fingertips to his...”Oh God, Cas.”

Cas jerked his hand away. “I am sorry…”

“No, no, you don’t have to stop. I just…that felt…awesome.” 

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes.” Dean took Cas’ hand and brought it to his aching cock. He formed his hand around Cas’ and began stroking up and down. “Just like that…”

“This pleases you?” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. 

“You have no idea…” Dean gripped Cas’ cock and mimicked the same stroking movements. “It feels like this.”

Cas’ breath hitched and he pushed into Dean’s hand. His lips sought out Dean’s and this time Cas was the aggressor. He forced Dean’s head back, deepening the kiss, growling as Dean’s hand quickened. 

“Dean.” Cas eyes flew open. “Dean…please stop…I don’t.”

Dean loved the sounds Cas was making as he neared his orgasm. Whimpers, sighs and an occasional grunt…and then his angel was coming. Dean’s hand slowed, knowing how sensitive his dick felt after he came. 

They stood, forehead to forehead, the angel trying desperately to breathe normally and wrap his head around what just happened to him. The hunter reveling in the fact that he’d just given his angel….yeah, he said it…his angel his first taste of sex.


	4. Chapter 4 - Release

“Dean, I …thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Dean kissed Cas softly, chastely. “What do you say we get out of here and go back to the room. I’m turning into a prune.”

“Sometimes you say the strangest things.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and they walked to the steps. Once they were out of the pool, Dean dried Cas off with his towel and then used it on himself. He helped Cas gather his clothes.

“We will have to hang these in the bathroom to dry out. Your shoes may be toast though.” Dean was about to explain what ‘toast’ meant when they heard laughter. Three college aged girls came around the corner of the building, heading their way.

“Shit. Cas, we have to run.”

“Why?” 

“Why, you’re half naked…more than half naked. At least my boxers are black. Now, come on.” Dean gave Cas a push and then took off. Cas had no choice but to follow as the hunter ran to a parked car and ducked behind it. 

“Dean….”

“Shhh.” Dean poked his head up and saw the girls entering a room. “Come on, the coast is clear.”

Once in their own room, Dean hung Cas’ clothes and coat over the shower curtain bar. With a grimace, he dumped the shoes in the trashcan. They’d have to go shopping tomorrow. He’d been wanting to get Cas into a pair of jeans anyway…but the trench coat, that would have to stay. 

Dean pulled off his wet boxers and hung them up alongside Cas’ things. He put a towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom. Cas stood, dripping water onto the carpet. “You need to get out of those wet boxers.”

“I have nothing to wear.” 

Dean walked over to his angel. When he was right in front of him, he bent down and pulled the boxers off. “You really aren’t going to need clothes for tonight.” The boxers were dropped on the floor and after several kisses, Dean’s towel followed. 

“Is there something you would like me to do for you, Dean? I believe you were left…unfulfilled sexually.”

Dean’s thought process ceased to exist. “I…well…” Dean sat down on the closest of the two beds and pulled Cas down to sit next to him. “Cas, I’ve never done this before. I mean…what happened at the pool. I just jacked you off. I’ve done it to myself thousands of times. In theory, I know how two men have…sex….”

“Tell me.”

“Well…there’s blow jobs…oral sex and then there’s anal sex.” Dean could not believe he was sitting on a bed, naked, next to a naked angel , discussing gay sex. He flopped back on the bed and covered his face with his arm.

“I think I would like either one of those activities with you,” Cas said, laying down beside Dean.

Dean rolled over on his side, so he could look Cas in the eye. “Cas, honestly, I want to try everything with you. I’ve never wanted to suck a guy’s dick before, but…now…with you…” Cas touched Dean’s face with one finger, tracing over his brow, down his cheekbone to his jawline. 

“Is this what love is, Dean?”

“It might be, Cas.” Dean stared into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen and brought his mouth down on Cas’. Slowly, his hands moved over the angel’s body, taking in every detail. The indention at his hip bones, the rough growth of hair on his cheeks, the soft skin of his inner arms. 

Cas reached up to touch Dean, but the hunter gently put his arm back down and whispered, “No, let me.”

Dean ran his fingers through the wiry curls at the base of Cas’ cock, trailing them down to cup his balls. Cas whimpered and he smiled. He sat up and watched as the shaft lengthened at his touch. He traced the fine veins with his fingertips. And when the single bead of moisture appeared, Dean ran his thumb over it and brought it to his mouth. “You taste good, Cas. Somehow I knew you would.”

“Dean, I would like to taste you as well.” Cas’ innocence was Dean’s undoing. His own cock was aching to be touched. Dean moved his body so his head was at Cas’ hips and his were at Cas’ head. 

“I’m going to get on top of you.” Dean’s words and body guided Cas into position. He slowly took Cas’ cock into his mouth, remembering all the times it was done to him and what felt good. He began doing those things to Cas. 

Cas was a quick study and Dean felt the angel’s lips around his dick. He groaned, his mouth full of Cas’ cock. The feeling was indescribable. He inhaled sharply when the angel’s hands gripped his ass, pulling him deeper into his mouth, down his throat. Time ceased to exist, just the feeling of Cas’ mouth and the knowledge that he was giving equal pleasure to the man he loved. He stopped breathing. He loved Cas. Maybe he’d loved him all along. 

Before, Dean always looked at oral sex, both giving and receiving, as a race to the finish line. Getting a woman off like that was a rush, then he could move on to the actual sex… and that’s when he took his time. But now, with Cas, he wanted this to last forever. The wetness of Cas’ mouth, the slight suction on Dean’s outward stroke. And yes, his hips were moving, not enough to choke the man under him, but enough that Dean was getting the best blowjob of his life. Cas’ own hips were thrusting upwards and Dean did his best to take him in deeper and deeper. Dean used his hand at the base of Cas’ cock, his own saliva making it slick. 

Too soon, Dean felt his orgasm building, but he needed to get Cas off. He wanted to taste him. He wanted it, like he’d never wanted anything else. Taking a finger, slick with spit, he rubbed the puckered entrance and Cas bucked beneath him, moaning at the pressure that Dean was putting on his tight muscle. He watched, fascinated, as Cas’ balls drew up tight against his body. The angel’s thrusts upward were more erratic now. Dean could hear his heavy breathing as he swallowed down Dean’s cock. Suddenly, Cas’ body tensed and hot jets of cum flooded Dean’s mouth. He closed his eyes and waited for Cas’ cock to stop throbbing before he pumped out the last few drops with his hand. 

Cas was still for a second, maybe two, before his mouth began to move again. Dean let Cas’ cock fall from his mouth and he pushed himself up on his hands so he could look down his body, look between them, look at Cas taking his cock deep into his mouth. “Cas. Fuck…going to…” He tried to pull out, Cas didn’t know what to expect, he couldn’t come in his mouth, but Cas gripped his hips and held him in place and his mouth worked him until his body went rigid and he cried out Cas’ name. And he watched as his angel took his load, watched as some of his cum leaked out the side of his mouth and it was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen.

***

The two men lay in bed, side by side, one in a deep sleep and one watching over him. 

When the key turned in the lock and Sam entered the room, his eyes registered the two bodies in Dean’s bed and his eyes met Cas’. He smiled and nodded. Then he quietly packed his few items into his backpack and slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
